


Sedated

by The_Green_Valkyrie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Crying, Doctors & Physicians, Established Relationship, Injury, Love, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Green_Valkyrie/pseuds/The_Green_Valkyrie
Summary: You got hurt. Doctors and nurses scramble to save your life while the man you love has to wait, which is not his specialty, to see if you recover.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Sedated

“She’s going into V-fib, get the crash cart!” The doctor shouted to the nurse across the operating room. Another nurse jumped on the bed and started CPR. Three more nurses and a doctor entered the room, making quick work of hanging IV bags and pumping your body full of medicines. It was a race to save your life. 

**

In the waiting area sat Natasha, Clint, Sam, Tony, and Pepper. Steve paced across the floor. 

“Steve, I know it’s hard, but please sit.” Pepper said, patting the seat beside her. 

“I can’t. Did you see all those doctors run in there? That can’t be good.” Steve said, fighting back tears. Natasha and Clint sat silently, staring at their hands. Sam stood and placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder. 

“Come on, man. She’s a fighter. She’s gonna make it through this.” Sam assured the Cap. Still, Steve felt defeated. You had known the Avengers for five years, been fighting with them for four, and been in love with Steve since you laid eyes on him. He felt the same about you. Steve’s eyes welled up with tears. 

“What if she doesn’t? Steve choked. Pepper and Natasha rose from their seats to console their friend. Steve hugged the ladies and Sam tightly. “I don’t know what I would so if I lost her. I’ve lost someone I love before, I can’t do it again.” 

“Whatever happens, we will get through it together.” Tony said solemnly. 

**

Two and a half hours passed. A doctor emerged from the room, gown stained crimson. “We were able to stabilize her, but are unsure when she will wake. We’ve given her heavy sedatives and hope she wakes when they wear off.” 

Steve bolted from the chair he had occupied for the last hour and a half. “Can I see her?” he asked. 

“Of course.” the doctor replied. “Again, she isn’t awake. It is always good to try to wake her up though. Sometimes, voices of loved ones can do the trick. Maybe try to talk to her in an hour or so.” Steve and the doctor went into your recovery room. 

The shock of your skin flushed of color made Steve cry. The only part of your skin that did hold color were the various cuts and bruises that tarnished your body. IV’s were hooked into the crooks of both arms and wires came out of almost every direction from under your gown. The clothes you had been wearing were gone from the room. Steve slowly moved himself toward you. “Hey, doll.” He said between sobs. He knelt down beside the bed and caressed your hand. He spent an hour in this position. He had eventually ran out of tears. He pushed himself up to kiss your forehead. 

“Doll, I’m so sorry.” He whispered your name in hopes of a response. You didn’t stir. He kept trying, speaking your name, kissing your cheeks and forehead, and rubbing your hand with his thumb as he held it. A nurse came in to check your dressings and change out IV bags. Steve moved out of her way, watching your face intently, searching for any small sign of movement.

The nurse finished her duties and turned to Steve. She placed a hand on his arm and said “Sometimes, it takes a while. Not everyone bounces back like Captain America.” She gave him a small smile and left the room. 

Steve returned to his place beside you. “Doll, you gotta wake up. I need you here with me.” He kissed your head again. Still, you didn’t move. Steve let out a long sigh. “If you don’t wake up, I won’t get the chance to take you out to that dinner we talked about.” Steve thought about the last conversation you had.

* *

“You want to take me out? On a date? Who are you and what did you do with my boyfriend?” You kidded Steve after he suggested dinner at the steakhouse. 

“Come on, Doll. When was the last time I even took you out?” He wrapped his hard around your waist and rested his chin on your shoulder. He showered your neck with soft, warm kisses. 

“Yeah, exactly. This is why I don’t believe you’re Steve.” You melted into his arms. He was always incredibly warm; always cozy. 

“I just want to take you out. Just you and me. You deserve it.” He hugged you tighter. “Saturday night, okay?” 

“Of course, Steve.” You said as you turned your body to face him. You kissed him softly. 

**

Dinner was supposed to be tonight. 

Steve was brought to tears once again remembering the reason he wanted to take you to dinner. “I love you.” He said. “I promise the second you wake up, I won’t make you wait for the reason for that dinner.” His gaze swept your motionless body. “I want to marry you, Doll.” 

“Yes.” You moved slightly, wincing at the pain all over your body. 

“Doll?” Steve perked up. “You’re awake.” He held onto your hand a bit tighter. He looked into your eyes, his own bright and smiling. 

“Yes, Steve.” You managed to smile back at the man you loved. 

“Did you hear me?” Steve asked. 

“Yes. I did.” 

“I wanna get married. I don’t want to wait. I love you.” Steve kissed your bruised cheek softly. 

“Let’s do it then.” You smiled back at him. His lips moved to yours. He kissed you long and tenderly.

“I need to do it right. I’ve been holding on to it since I got it. He pulled a small black box out of one of the pouches on his utility belt. You just noticed he was still in his uniform. He sank down on one knee and opened the box toward you. “Will you marry me?” he asked. 

The box held the most beautiful ring you had ever seen. “Yes, Steve.”


End file.
